She zapped me!
by planet p
Summary: Nurse Jackie Tyler AU -- Jackie has a job, and she is at work. Rose and the Doctor decide to visit; features Rose and Nine.


**She zapped me!** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Doctor Who_ or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes** Written in 2006. AU. Nurse Jackie 'verse. Really lame title.

* * *

Jackie sat in the all-nighter, a mug of coffee clutched in her hands. It was 4am. She had just got off a double shift at the hospital. 20 hours straight had really taken it out of her, but she really needed the money. She leant back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. She had about three hours before she had to start work again, her usual 10 hour shift from 7 to 5. She had had so much coffee already that she doubted that she would have been able to sleep, even if she had wanted to. Pushing her chair out, she stood up and left the warmth of the all-nighter for the street swept by bitter winds and the undeniable smell of industry. Jackie rubbed the side of her head and stared up at the sky above. It was useless to pretend she knew where the stars were, the sky was clouded and dark from smog, and had shrouded in a strange orange mist. She breathed out loudly and pulled a yellow cardigan over her white nurse's uniform, and began the long walk home to her flat. Tudor, a 23 year old work mate, usually drove her home, but it seemed a bit rude to ring in the middle of the night and ask her to do so, and Jackie figured that she could do with the walk. The quiet and stillness helped her work things out, gave her time to think.

When she reached the cobbled courtyard below her flat, she looked up to the windows, but there were no lights on, Rose had not come home. Jackie smiled. Her little baby was off being all responsible and grown up, saving the world and all that jazz. Jackie brushed the side of her eye hurriedly, and taking one last look at the empty courtyard, rushed inside.

* * *

The clock on the cafeteria wall read ten-thirty. Paula, Rose's friend, sat opposite her at the table. She was drinking a bottle of cola with a straw. Jackie laughed. Paula had been telling her about how her flat mate had locked himself out and tried to get back in by climbing up the side of the building to get in the open window. Paula was studying to be a nurse and had a twenty minute break from class. Tudor, looking flustered, came bustling over with two coffees. She sat down beside Jackie and passed her a mug of coffee. "Tah."

"Did I tell you about last night?"

Jackie leant across the table for the sugar and shook her head. "Nuh-ah."

"Spent the whole night lookin' for this one phone number. Woke up this morning, went tah get some bread for toast, there's the phone number, stuck on the front of the fridge with a magnet." She ran her hands through her auburn-red hair and smiled nervously. "Some luck I have!" She took a sip of her coffee. "Mmm," she pointed to the hall. Jackie turned around. It was Rose. Standing there, plain as day. Jackie turned back to Paula and Jackie.

"It's Rose, right?" Paula burst into hysterical laughter. Tudor nodded, smiling kindly.

Jackie snatched up her mug and dashed over to where Rose stood, reading a schedule on the notice board. The Doctor, appearing around the corner, touched Rose's shoulder. She turned around, a slight frown across her face. "I can't s- Mum!"

Jackie smiled. "Looking for me?"

"Mum, I was so worried, thought you'd gone missing. I had to go round to Mickey's and ask him where you were. He thought it was so funny."

"Oh that is amusing!"

Rose looked shocked. "Mum!"

"My little itsy-bitsy Rose, worried, no, never. I don't believe it."

"She was worried alright," the Doctor told her, "practically hyperventilating. I told her she was gonna make herself sick, but hey, don't listen to me, just parta the décor."

Rose pushed him in the arm, cross. "I was not hyperventilating, décor boy."

The Doctor laughed. "You were too, and you should have seen your face just then, you could be a school teacher, 'Now look here, sonny, what do you mean you haven't done your homework?'"

Rose smiled now. "I could definitely go with the spanking thing."

The Doctor, looking fearful, grabbed Jackie and hid behind her. "Save me."

Jackie smiled faintly. "Oi, Jacks!" Paula came bustling over. She stared at the Doctor. "You again. My, my, you are hard to get rid of, bit of a tough cookie." She stood on tippy toes and stared over at Rose. "Hey, um, there's this cool party I was gonna ring and tell ya about. Sunday, five-thirty, if ya wanna come. Micks can drive ya. It's at Danny's, but you've prob'ly never even met Danny. Blah, blah, blah, I'm in my element again, rambling on about crap. Well I best be off, gotta get back to me class." She smiled and dashed off.

Rose called after her. "I'll think about it."

Jackie shook her head. "Danny's her flatmate, and that's a-whole-nother story altogether." Tudor had wandered over, looking a little shy, she was staring at her feet. Jackie turned to her. "This is Tudor. I don't think you've met, but, um, we work together."

Tudor smiled to her feet. Rose stepped forward. "Well I'm Rose."

Tudor nodded. "You're a bit famous around here."

Rose laughed. "I am?"

"Yep."

Jackie blushed. "My fault." She smiled.

Rose put on her serious face. "You haven't been telling them about that poetry competition I was in once, have you?"

The Doctor turned to her. "You were in a poetry competition?"

Jackie nodded. "She got third. In year eleven, I think."

Rose nodded. "P made me do it. She's a right good instigator."

The Doctor nodded. "Well, she certainly can talk."

"Oh no, not Paula, P. My Biol teach. She's such a geek, but really cool for a teacher. She used to give us Skittles, right, but she totally nicked all the lemon ones first. Said they were the only ones she liked. She had amnesia once, some kinda psychological condition." Rose shook her head. "Like I said, weird." Rose jumped up and down. "Oo! Oo! He's the Doctor."

The Doctor held out a hand. Tudor smiled. "Grubby fingers." She held out her palms. Jackie shoved her in the arm.

"She's got this shy thing."

Tudor spun around to face Jackie. "I have not!" she said, her dark eyes wide in her pale face. Grabbing Jackie's cardigan she rubbed her hands on that. Jackie shook her head. Tudor lifted her chin a little, turned back to the Doctor, and stuck out her hand. Rose had held a hand over her mouth. "A-hem," Tudor tried not to blush too much, "It's nice to meet you… both."

The Doctor smiled kindly, staring at Jackie oddly, and took Tudor's hand. For a moment Rose looked as though she would burst into a fit of girlish giggling, then the Doctor was thrown backwards into the wall. Tudor screamed and dashed off. Rose's giggles had been completely cured. She ran over to the Doctor, shaking her head. He stared up into her face. "I dunno." Jackie was looking quite lost. The Doctor shrugged. "I'm okay," he told Rose, reaching out a shaking hand to pat her arm. Noticing Rose's worried expression, he nodded. "I am. I just feel odd." Rose burst into laughter, which shocked Jackie. The Doctor ran a hand across his hair. "You got work now?"

Jackie nodded. "I was just going to say something really stupid," Rose said, recovering from her laughing fit.

The Doctor smiled. "Anti-animal magnetism, rrr!"

Rose clapped a hand to her mouth. "Static electricity. When we were kids, Paula used to rub her joggers on the carpet and zap me, it was so annoying." Jackie hugged Rose and dashed off. "We'll be seeing you later," Rose called after her. She turned back to the Doctor. "That was completely weird."

"Uh-huh." He seemed hesitant for a moment. "There was this feeling… Have you ever met anyone and thought that you knew them somehow? Sounds stupid, huh?"

Rose shook her head. "This one time there was this guy who called me Susan," she laughed. "Thought I was his… granddaughter. Strange guy. When I was in year ten, I think. Totally creeped me out. His girlfriend was so embarrassed. She was pretty, had the whole rouge lippy thing going on. I think he called her Dodo. I remember cos it was such a strange name."

* * *

_And that's it. I know! That's not an ending! Lame or what? R&R, if you want, or don't, if you don't want._


End file.
